My Good Destiny
by luluistiqomah89
Summary: Park Lulu hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, tetapi status itu berubah semenjak dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang semenjak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, salah satu teman kakak tirinya, Kim Jongin. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?


Title :

My Good Destiny

Author :

Luhanhun (Lulu Istiqomah)

Genre :

romance, school life ,comedy (?), fluff(?), family

Leght : oneshot

Rating : PG-15

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun , Kim Lulu as you/readers, Kai as Kim Jongin, Shin Minji(OC)

Support cast :

Kim Taeyeon as nyonya Kim/eomma

Xiumin as Kim Minseok

Suho as Kim Joonmyeon

Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun

Chen as Kim Jongdae

D.O as Kim Kyungsoo

Luhan as Oh Luhan

Kris as Oh Yifan

Lay as Oh Yixing

Chanyeol as Oh Chanyeol

Tao as Oh Zitao

Disclaimer : member Exo masing masing milik tuhan, punya orang tua (kecuali Sehun, punya author*plak*) punya SME, kecuali ceritanya saja!

Note : ini ff pertama aku ,hasil karya aku sendiri!jadi kalau ceritanya GJ,jelek,typo bertebaran atau yang lainnnya maklumi aja ya , hahaha bisa dibilang ff ini adalah kelinci percobaan author, jangan lupa juga RCL yaaaa(aku bakal seneng banget kalau banyak komen)

Gomawo^^

Summary : Park Lulu hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, tetapi status itu berubah semenjak dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang semenjak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, salah satu teman kakak tirinya, Kim Jongin. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Lulu Pov

Mimpi apa aku semalam, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun aku dirawat di panti asuhan, akhirnya hari ini aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga, keluarga yang sudah aku impikan selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah keluarga yang hangat.

"ehmmm….Lulu-ah margamu sekarang Kim bukan Park lagi dan panggil aku eomma, dan yang disebelahmu itu appa ya" ucap nyonya Kim Taeyeon yang telah mengadopsiku, dia mengelus rambutku, rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhku, sudah lama aku menginginkan di elus, dipeluk oleh seorang yeoja yang ku panggil 'eomma' dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkanya.

"ne nyo…ehh eomma" dia pun memelukku, tubuhnya hangat, aku sangat suka.

#skip time

Mobil mewah yang kutumpangi memasuki sebuah halaman rumah megah, wahh keluarga yang mengadopsiku sangatlah kaya, aku dan kedua orangtua angkatku pun keluar dari mobil dan memasuki sebuah rumah megah nan besar itu. Kekagumanku tak luput sampai situ saja, memasuki rumah itu aku disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat elit, ruang tamu rumah ini sangat besar dan berisikan barang-barang mewah, ahh spertinya aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah ini.

"nah, Lulu-ah kamu duduk dulu disini sama appa, eomma akan memanggil oppa-oppamu ya?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada eommaku. Sementara eomma pergi appa mulai berbicara denganku.

"Lulu-ah, appa besok akan mendaftarkanmu di Paran High School, jadi mulai lusa kamu akan bersekolah" ucap appa yang membuatku berbinar-binar.

"Jeongmal tuan, gomawo jeongmal gomawo" reflex aku berdiri dan membungkuk 90⁰.

"ahhh…tak perlu terlalu formal, lagipula sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga appa, dan jangan lupa panggil aku appa, jangan tuan", "ahh ne, appa, jeongmal gomawo"

"ada apa ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan" tiba-tiba eomma sudah berada dibelakangku, "ne eomma, aku sangat senang" ucapku sambil berbalik dan memeluk eomma, eomma sepertinya kaget, tetapi dia pun membalas pelukanku.

"ehem, maaf mengganggu eomma dan adik angkat kami, tapi kami ingin berkenalan dengan yeodongsaeng baru kami" ucap sebuah suara yang membuatku terpaksa melepas pelukan dengan eomma. Kulihat 1, 2, 3, ahh 6 namja yang sedang melihatku juga.

"ehhh…mi…mian" ucapku gugup karena mereka tengah menatapku intens. Kulihat mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya menunduk, tetapi kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku, kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat orang yang telah menepuk kepalaku, mereka semua tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyum terbaikku.

"tak usah canggung, perkenalkan namaku Kim Minseok, oppa pertamamu" ucap mi..min siapa ahh minseok oppa. Aku tak bereaksi, "nah namja yang wajahnya seperti malaikat itu, oppa keduamu Kim Joonmyeon" tunjuk minseok oppa pada namja yang paling pendek dibandingkan yang lainnya *plak*(jeongmal mianhae Suho-ya (^_^)V) terlihat namja yang bernama Joonmyeon itu tersenyum padaku, wah wajahnya memang seperti malaikat. "yang badanya kecil kayak perempuan itu oppa ketigamu, Kim Baekhyun", "ya…hyung!" kudengar Baekhyun oppa memprotes, dan semuanya hanya tertawa, termasuk aku mian baekhyun oppa. "aku lanjutkan ya, oppa keempatmu, Kim Jongdae, sifatnya agak aneh" kulihat namja bernama Jongdae itu, dia tersenyum sangat lebar padaku dan menunjukan v sign-nya, ya sepertinya dia memang agak aneh. "itu Kim Kyungsoo, dia sangat baik, jika kau lapar, kau bisa memintanya memasak makanan untukmu, hmm dan makannya itu sangat lezat, nah disebelahnya itu adalah Kim Jongin, kulitnya sangat exotic bukan" aku hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, Kyungsoo oppa melambai padaku, sedangkan Jongin oppa hanya memasang wajah cemberut, tetapi saat melihatku dia tersenyum kecil, wahh sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi aku sehingga memberiku keluarga yang hangat dan baik seperti mereka. Aku pun melihat kearah eomma dan appa, mereka hanya tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

#Skip time

"kamar ini sekarang menjadi kamarmu, bagaimana kamu sukakan chagi?" Tanya eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku, aku pun menatap eomma dengan terharu, kupeluk lagi tubuh hangatnya, entah sudah berapa kali aku memeluknya, aku tak pernah merasa bosan untuk memeluknya.

"nan jeongmal joahae-yeo…hiks…hiks" ucapku sambil terisak, tak pernah kuduga, ternyata mereka sangat baik padaku yang bahkan belum sehari mereka kenal. Eomma menenangkan dan membawaku keranjang kemudian mendudukan diriku diranjang dengan tanganku yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya, sedangkan eomma tetap berdiri didepanku, mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"sshhttt…kenapa eoh? Uljimayo ne chagi" aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku, eomma mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jari lentiknya, "jangan menangis lagi ne?" aku hanya mengangguk, "kamu tau chagi, pertama kali melihat dirimu yang sedang duduk di taman panti asuhan tadi, eomma merasakan dada eomma bergetar, sepertinya kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama"

"jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya, "hmmm…maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkan eomma ne?" jawab eomma, "ne, yakseo! Ahahaha…."

"sekarang kamu tidur, supaya besok kamu lebih segar, jaljayo" ucapnya mencium keningku, dan beranjak pergi keluar kamarku.

Lulu pov end

Author pov

Taeyeon menutup kamar Lulu, terlihat keenam namja telah berada didepannya sambil tersenyum lebar,

"bagaimana eomma, kenapa tadi Lulu menangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo anak kelimanya dengan antusias. Taeyeon melihat keenam anaknya dengan wajah datar.

"sepertinya dia terharu, aigoo, wajahnya itu sudah imut, saat menangispun wajahnya bertambah imut, untung eomma bisa menahan diri untuk ngga mencubit pipinya tadi" jawab Taeyeon antusias…ah kuulangi sangat antusias. Sekarang gantian wajah keenam anaknya yang berubah datar, lagi-lagi penyakit eomma mereka kambuh.

"baiklah sekarang cepatlah kalian tidur, bukankah kalian besok sekolah?" TanyaTaeyeon, seketika wajah mereka memelas, "eomma kami belum mengantuk" rajuk Jongin, "tak ada alas an, udah, sana-sana, kalau kalian tak cepat tidur, eomma akan menyita semua barang kalian" sejurus kemudian keenam namja itu masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Kamar Xiumin dan Suho berada di sebelah kiri kamar Lulu, kamar Baekhyun dan Jongdae berada di depan kamar Xiuho, kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada didepan kamar Lulu. Melihat tingkah anak-anaknya Taeyeon hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Chagi…ayo bangun, sudah pagi" Lulu terbangun mendengar suara lembut eommanya, dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut, lalu mengosoknya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah merasa nyawanya telah berkumpul dia mulai melihat kedepan, terlihat keenam oppanya menatapnya gemas, sedangkan Taeyeon yang berada di sampingnya sama seperti keenam anak namjanya dia juga menatap gemas Lulu.

"ahh selamat pagi eomma, oppadeul" ucap Lulu menyapa mereka "PAGI LULU-AH!" jawab mereka serempak. "ne pagi chagi, ayo bangun, kamu mandi dan siap-siap dulu ya lalu turun untuk sarapan, nanti kamu dan eomma jalan-jalan ya" Lulu hanya mengangguk.

"Jongin-ah palliwa, kita sudah terlambat nih" teriak Kyungsoo, tak sabaran. "iya-iya hyung, eomma appa dan Lulu kami berangkat ne", "ya ingat hati-hati, dan jangan membolos" ucap tuan Kim.

"Chagi ayo cepat selesaikan sarapanmu" "ne eomma", "memang kau dan Lulu mau kemana yeobo?" Tanya tuan Kim berdiri dari kursi, dan memakai jasnya, Taeyeon juga beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri nampyeonnya, "kami mau jalan-jalan, membeli perlengkapan sekolah Lulu, bolehkan yeobo?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil membenarkan dasi sang suami, tuan Kim pun mencium kening sang istri, "tentu saja boleh" jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil, Taeyeon memukul dada sang suami "aigo jangan menggodaku, kau tak ingat ada Lulu", "ahh tak apa eomma, aku sudah selesai sarapan, appa lanjutkan saja" Lulu pun segera berlari menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya. "aigoo anak ini, hati-hati chagi, jangan lari-lari sayang" teriakTaeyeon. Mendengar sang anae menggerutu tak jelas, si nampyeon hanya cekikikan.

Author pov end

Lulu pov

"eomma, cukup, tak lihat ya belanjaan kita sudah banyak sekali" ucapku pada eomma yang sedang memilih-milih baju, "wah baju ini cocok sekali untukmu chagi, kita beli ya?" ucap eomma tak mendengarkan ucapanku, tapi malahan memadukan baju ditangannya pada tubuhku.

"eomma….." geramku, "ne chagi, ada apa?" jawabnya tanpa melihatku, "tolong lihatlah aku!" eomma pun melihatku, dia sangat kaget, bagaimana tidak, aku sedang memegang semua belanjaan, tentu saja belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

"aigoo, chagi, kau tak apa? sini eomma bawakan", "tak usah eomma, aku hanya ingin kita pulang, sekarang sudah sore" ucapku, "ne…ne…ayo kita pulang" eomma membawa sebagian belanjaan, aku sudah menghentikannya, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk membawanya, baiklah sepertinya eommaku ini sangatlah keras kepala.

"kami pulang! Bibi Jung…" panggil eomma pada bibi Jung, pembantu di rumah ini, dia sangatlah baik kepadaku, dan aku pun menyukainya. Terlihat bibi Jung datang, "ne…nyonya, ah nyonya kebiasaanmu tak dapat dihilangkan ya?" ucap bibi Jung membawa belanjaan kami, aku langsung terduduk di sofa, aihhh kakiku sangat pegal sekali.

"hahahaha….memang begitulah, owhh iya tolong buatkan aku dan Lulu minuman ya, apa anak-anakku sudah pulang?", "ne, mereka sudah pulang, dan sekarang sedang berada di taman belakang", jawab bibi Jung dan hendak pergi ke dapur, "ahhh aku ikut bi, aku pergi dulu ne eomma" kupeluk eomma sebentar dan pergi bersama bibi Jung.

"aihh, segarnya, owhh iya apakah minuman itu untuk oppadeul?" kulihat bibi Jung membawa sebuah nampan besar berisi minuman dan makanan ringan. "ne, nona", "ahh biar aku saja yang membawakannya untuk mereka, bibi membawa minuman untuk eomma ya?" sebelum bibi Jung mencegah, aku segera merebut nampan itu dan pergi ke taman belakang. 'ehh kalau diperhatikan, kok minumannya ada banyak ya? Ahh biarlah…' sempat aku bergelut pada pikiranku, tetapi aku sudah sampai di taman belakang, kulihat beberapa namja, ada oppadeul dan orang yang tak kukenal.

"hai…Lulu-ah, loh kok kamu yang membawa minuman?" Tanya Kyungsoo oppa, yang melihatku dan membantuku menaruh minuman dan makanan ringan kemeja taman belakang, "anu…tadi aku yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu bibi Jung, ahaha tapi sebelum bibi Jung memprotes aku sudah melarikan diri" jawabku diselingi tawa, "hahaha…kau sangat baik eoh" kurasakan tangan Kyungsoo oppa mengacak rambutku.

"kau sudah pulang Lulu-ah? Bagaimana, apa kau tak capek?" nyosor Baekhyun oppa, "ahh aniyo, asalkan eomma senang aku juga senang, tapi kalau tadi aku tak mempringati eomma pasti kami berbelanja sampai malam".

"hei Bacon, nugunya yeoja ini?" Tanya seseorang disamping Baekhyun oppa yang tak kukenal, wajahnya lumayan tampan, dan dia sangatlah tinggi, kulihat dia memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya, dan aku pun membalasnya.

"ini, yeodongsaengku yang aku ceritakan tadi, dia manis bukan?" jawab Baekhyun oppa dengan nada pamer, tentu saja membuatku malu, 'manis', Baekhyun oppa bisa saja. "jeongmal, dia memang sangat manis, annyeong Lulu-ah, perkenalkan namaku Oh Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu" lagi-lagi dia memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya, "ne, nado Chanyeol-ssi" jawabku, kulihat dia cemberut apaah ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, "panggil aku oppa saja ne?", ah begitu ya, "n…ne oppa".

"hei kalian ini, Lulu sudah pulang bukannya memberitahu kami, malahan asik sendiri" kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang-asal suara-ternyata suara Minseok oppa, dan terlihat juga beberapa namja, oppaku yang lainnya dan 4 namja yang tak kukenal, 'wahh oppaku ini sudah tampan, teman-temannya tampan pula *plak*', "ahh an..annyeong oppadeul, ini tadi aku hanya mengantarkan minuman, aku pergi dulu ne" aku pun membungkuk dan segera pergi.

BRUUUUKKK

"AHHHHH…." Karena menunduk aku pun menabrak seseorang dan sekarang tubukku pun menimpa tubuh seseorang yang kutabrak tadi, "aigooo….jeongmal mianhae…" aku pun membuka mataku

Deg

Aku disuguhi wajah seorang namja, wahh mimpi apa aku semalam, namja ini sangat tampan _ kulitnya sangat putih, dan tatapan matanya sangatlah menawan, wajah kami hanya berjarak 5 cm, kurasakan wajahku memanas, aihh pasti wajahku sekarang sudah memerah /. Dan kenapa jangtungku berdebar sangat kencang, apakah ada yang salah, eoh.

"agashi, kau tak apa-apa?" wah suaranya pun sangatlah menawan, pesonanya sangat kuat sekali. "agashi…agashi…hei kau tak apa-apa?" aku pun segera sadar, aigo dasar Lulu babo, aku segera bangun dari atas tubuhnya. "ne…a…aku tak…apa-apa, mianhae" aku segera berlari memasuki rumah.

Lulu pov end

Sehun pov

"agashi…agashi…hei kau tak apa-apa?" kenapa dengan yeoja diatas tubuhku ini, wajahnya memerah dan sepertinya dia melamun. Tetapi sepertinya dia sudah sadar "ne…a…aku tak…apa-apa, mianhae" dia pun bangun dari atas tubuhku dan segera berlari kedalam rumah keluarga Kim.

"Sehun-ah kau tak apa-apa?" akupun melepas pandanganku dari pintu rumah keluarga Kim dan melihat kearah Luhan hyung yang menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangun, akupun menerimanya, "ne aku tak apa-apa hyung" jawabku datar. Kulihat semuanya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan jail plus menggoda.

"apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu?" tanyaku, tetapi mereka hanya tertawa, Luhan hyung melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku, "hyung…", "ne…ada apa Sehunie?" dia menghentikan tawanya, "yeoja tadi, siapa dia?", "ahh dia, yeodongsaeng angkat keluarga Kim, dia manis bukan? Namanya Lulu, kau tahu, hahahaha…tadi kalian sangatlah lucu", kuperlihatkan **death glare **ku pada mereka, tetapi sepertinya tak mempan, "Hyung-ie…jangan menertawakanku" aku pun mulai merajuk,

"hahaha…ne…ne…ayo kita minum, apa kalian semua tak haus eoh?" Kris hyung mulai membuka mulut, kamipun menyerbu minuman dan makan diatas meja.

"oh…kalian ne, annyeong", kubalikkan tubuhku dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya, seperti eommaku. "ne…annyeong Kim ahjumma", diapun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kami, "ehmm…tadi kulihat Lulu berlari dari arah sini, wajahnya memerah, apa kalian tau kenapa?" huff pasti pertanyaan Kim ahjumma akan membuat gelak tawa dari para hyungku ini,

Hahahahahha…..

Tuh kan benar, "tak ada apa-apa eomma," jawab Minseok hyung, dengan menahan tawanya, "tsk…baiklah, ahjumma pergi dulu ne, owhh iya titip salam pada eomma kalian" Kim ahjumma berjalan meninggalkan kami, dan tentunya meninggalkanku pada sebelas orang autis ini, sialnya aku.

Sehun pov end

Author pov

Tok…Tok…Tok

"Lulu-ah eomma boleh masuk" Tanya Taeyeon yang berada di depan kamar pintu Lulu, "ahhh ne eomma, silahkan" jawab Lulu dangan setengah berteriak, Taeyeon pun membuka pintu kamar Lulu dan terlihat Lulu yang sedang memegang handuk, tentunya mau bersiap untuk mandi.

"chagi, kau mau mandi" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu, "ne…eomma ada perlu apa denganku?", "tidak, eomma hanya ingin melihatmu saja, hmm, chagi eomma ada permintaan", "ne apa itu?"

Terdengar suara gemericik air yang sedang dimainkan, dan juga suara dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Lulu. Ternyata permintaan Taeyeon adalah mandi bersama dengan Lulu, tentu saja Lulu dengan senang hati menerimanya, sudah lama dia ingin merasakan pengalaman itu.

"Chagi, sini eomma gosok punggungmu, hmm kau berbalik ya" minta yeoja paruh baya itu pada yeoja didepannya, sekarang mereka berendam di bathup yang berukuran sedang, Lulu pun menuruti permintaan eommanya. "kulitmu sangat halus, wah sudah lama eomma ingin merasakan mandi bersama anak perempuan, yah tak mungkin bukan eomma mandi bersama oppa-oppamu yang sudah besar itu?", "ahahaha….ne eomma, emmh…eomma boleh aku bertanya?", "apa chagi, tentu saja boleh, sebanyak apapun kau mau tanya eomma akan menyanggupi untuk menjawab", Yeoja muda itupun membalikkan badannya menghadap eommanya.

"ehmmm, eomma jangan salah paham dulu, okey?", yeoja paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kalau jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat seorang namja, itu tandanya apa?" Tanya yeoja itu polos, sang eomma hanya membulatkan mata "jincha, kapan kau merasakan itu?", "ehmm, tadi, padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya, ini sangat aneh, jantungku berdetak kencang, wajahku memanas…" tak tahukah perkataannya membuat sang eomma memekik senang dalam hati, "aigo, anak eomma sudah besar eohh," pekik nyonya Kim senang sambil memeluk Lulu.

Author pov end

Lulu pov

Kenapa eomma memelukku, dan apa katanya tadi, aku sudah besar, umurku 15 tahun, apakah itu sudah termasuk golongan besar, ah molla.

"maksud eomma apa? Aku tak mengerti" tanyaku, aku memang benar-benar bingung, "huff nanti kau juga tau chagi, nah sekarang ayo kita sudahi acara mandi ini, ayo-ayo" aku dan eomma pun menyudahi mandi dan memakai handuk kimono.

"sini chagim eomma keringkan rambutmu" aku pun menghampiri eomma yang sedang duduk diranjangku sambil memegang **heardrayer**, dan duduk didepannya, eomma mulai mengeringkan rambutku. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya selesai juga. Aku pun segera menghampiri lemari dan memilih baju, sedangkan eomma sudah mulai memakai bajunya, karena tadi eomma sudah membawa pakaian gantinya kekamarku.

"ayo, kita keluar, sudah jam 18.05, pasti bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan makan malam" aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti eomma ke bawah. "eomma aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya, apakah aku sudah besar?", "hahahaha…tentu saja, anak eomma ini memang sudah besar, kau juga cantik dan manis", "eomma juga cantik dan anggun" jawabku, memang eommaku ini sangat cantik dan anggun, kami pun sampai di ruang makan, dan terlihat appa dan oppadeul telah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"kau sudah pulang yeobo, bagaimana rapatnya?" akupun duduk diantara, eomma dan Jongin oppa, "lancar, bagaimana jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan?", "tentu saja, aku hampir lupa waktu, untung saja Lulu mengingatkan", "hahaha…ne, nagaimana chagi, kau sudah siap untuk besok bukan?" Tanya apa padaku, "ah ne appa,".

"siap? Siap untuk apa? Lulu tak akan pergikan?" Tanya Joonmyeon oppa khawatir, "aigo, tentu saja tidak, kau jangan salah paham dulu myeon-ah, appa hanya bertanya apakah Lulu sudah siap untuk mulai bersekolah besok", "huufff, untunglah…" kor para oppa ku. Aku dan eomma hanya terkekeh melihat mereka.

#Skip time

Sekarang aku sedang berada di mobil yang akan membawaku ke sekolah baruku, ini adalah mobil Minseok oppa, dia bersikeras mau mengantarku, apa boleh buat, bukankah dia bermaksud baik untukku. Bukan hanya aku dan Minseok oppa yang berada di mobil ini, tetapi ada Kyungsoo oppa dan Jongin oppa, yah appa memasukanku ke sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah oppa ku, kata appa supaya aku dapat di jaga oleh Jongin oppa dan juga Kyungsoo oppa, lagipula pemilik sekolah itu adalah teman baik appa.

"Lulu-ah nanti kalau ada yang menjahilimu, katakana pada oppa ne?" ucap Jongin oppa menengokkan kepalanya kearah jok belakang, tempatku dan Kyungsoo oppa duduk. "ahh ne, gomawo oppa" jawabku, "ne nanti saat istirahat kami akan kekelasmu dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama, eotthoke?" Tanya Kyungsoo oppa yang duduk disebelahku, aku hanya mengangguk menuruti semua permintaan mereka, para oppa yang kusayangi.

"hy Lulu-ah, perkenalkan namaku Shin Minji, senang berteman denganmu" ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahku, ya aku tadi sudah memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, dan sekarang aku berada yah duduk dikursiku, dan bertemu dangan yeoja manis bernama Minji ini, "ne, senang juga berteman denganmu", aku pun segera memperhatikan pelajaran, dan sudah 2 mata pelajaran terlewatkan, dan saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, aku tetap berada dikursiku dan berbincang-bincang bersama Minji, tak lama terdengar suara ricuh dari arah luar kelasku, "ada apa sih, kok ribut sekali?" tanyaku pada Minji, aku cepat sekali akrab dengannya, "huff biasalah, para sunbae popular" aku pun melihatnya, dan dia hanya mengerucutka bibirnya, "aigoo, kau imut sekali Minji-ah" ucapku mencubit kedua pipinya, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas, terlihat Jongin oppa dan Kyungsoo oppa masuk, dan mereka melambaikan tangannya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman, karena kedua tanganku masih bekerja mencubit kedua pipi Minji.

"ayo kita ke kantin, Lulu-ah" aku pun melepaskan kedua pipi Minji, diapun berbalik untuk melihat asal suara Jongin oppa yang sedang dibelakanginya, akupun beranjak dari kursiku dan menarik tangan Minji yang sepertinya sedang kaget melihat kedua oppaku, "ayo oppa katanya ingin kekantin" panggilku pada oppa yang berada dibelakangku, mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku.

Kantin sangatlah ramai, apalagi saat aku dan oppaku memasukinya, para yeoja meneriaki nama oppa ku, "Hyung…disini!" Kyungsoo oppa menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya dan Jongin oppa sedangkan tanganku yang satunya untuk menggandeng Minji. Kami pun duduk di salah satu meja kantin, terdapat seorang namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitan di matanya, mirip panda, owhh iya salah satu namja yang kemarin berkunjung kerumah.

"Minji-ah, gwenchana?" tanyaku pelan, tadi dia sangat aktiv, kenapa skarang malahan dia seperti ini, dia melihatku dengan tatapan serius, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku, "ya, apa hubunganmu dengan para sunbae ini?" bisiknya dengan nada dingin nan ketus, tak seperti tadi, saat bercengkraman denganku nadanya bersahabat dan ceria. Dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku, aku hanya melongo melihatnya, "ak..aku…hubunganku dengan mereka? Eung…Jongin oppa dan Kyungsoo oppa adalah kakak angkatku, aku diadopsi oleh keluarganya, lalu kalau namja bermata panda itu, aku tak mengenalnya…" jawabku jujur dengan suara yang pelan, kulihat mata Minji membulat "JEONGMAL?" teriaknya, akupun segera membekap mulutnya, aigo kami jadi diperhatikan oleh semuanya, Minji memberontak, aku pun segera melepas tanganku dari mulutnya, dia menatapku tak percaya, aku hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Jongin oppa, sambil melihat kami penuh minat, begitu pula Kyungsoo oppa dan namja bermata panda itu, tapi kok ada aura lain dari belakangku ya, aku pun menengok.

DEG…

Namja itu, namja tampan yang kutabrak kemarin, dia tersenyum padaku 'aigoo, kenapa… rasanya jantungku ingin copot' kurasakan kerja jantungku meningkat, wajahku memanas, aku langsung saja memalingkan wajah. Kulihat dia duduk disebelahku, Tuhan tolong hambamu ini, bisakah Kau memberhentikan kerja jantungku ini, daripada harus memacu cepat saat setiap kali melihat wajahnya, ada apa denganku?

"hei kau tak apa-apa, wajahmu merah, apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya memandangku, "iya benar kata Sehun, Lulu-ah kau tak apa-apa eoh?" Sehun? Jadi namanya Sehun, bahkan namanya pun sangat menawan, sepertinya aku sudah gila. Aku memandang mereka semua, tampak khawatir memandangku, kecuali Minji yang sedang cekikikan, ada apa dengannya, "a…aku tak apa-apa, owhh iya Minji-ah ayo kita kekelas, aku pergi dulu ne oppadeul" kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, kutarik Minji untuk bangun dari duduknya, dan segera melesat dari kantin bersama Minji.

"yak…Lulu-ah berhenti dulu, aku capek berlari" kuedarkan pandanganku, ah taman dan didekat kami ada sebuah kursi taman, aku pun mengajak Minji untuk duduk disana, kulihat dia mengatur nafasnya, "hahahaha…." Kudengar dia tertawa, ada apa dengannya "hahaha…kau tau tadi kau sangat lucu Lulu-ah, apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat Sehun sunbae, ceritakan padaku," aku hanya melongo, tetapi tetap menuruti perintahnya.

"yang kurasakan, jantungku bekerja lebih cepat, aliran darahku berdesir saat memandang wajahnya, wajahku memanas, eung Minji-ah kau tau itu tanda penyakit apa?"

Lulu pov end

Minji pov

"yang kurasakan, jantungku bekerja lebih cepat, aliran darahku berdesir saat memandang wajahnya, wajahku memanas, eung Minji-ah kau tau itu tanda penyakit apa?", aigo kenapa temanku ini sangatlah polos, dan lihatlah wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"itu adalah penyakit yang sangat menyenangkan" kulihat wajahnya yang memancarkan kebingungan, "ya…apa kau pernah merasakannya sepertiku, sehingga kau menyebutnya sangat menyenangkan, dimana-mana penyakit itu sangat menyusahkan" aku terkikik mendengar penuturannya, "apa kau tau jatuh cinta?" aku melihatnya, menggeleng imut.

"yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah jatuh cinta, cinta pertama ya, lebih tepatnya. Kau tau saat orang jatuh cinta dia akan berpikiran tak waras, yang ada dipikirannya hanya lah si 'dia', ahahaha, apa kau tau, aku saat ini juga merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan, aku sedang mencintai seseorang, orang yang sangat jauh dari jangkauanku, tetapi sangat dekat dari jangkauanmu, kau tau siapa dia?" lagi-lagi dia menggeleng, "Jongin sunbae" ya, sudah setengah tahun ini aku menyukai, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai sunbaeku yang sangat popular dikalangan para yeoja itu, sangat jauh dari jangkauanku bukan?

"jadi saat Minji melihat Jongin oppa Minji merasakan, jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat, aliran darahmu berdesir saat memandang wajahnya, wajahmu memanas saat dia tersenyum padamu, begitu ya?" tanyanya polos, aku hanya mengangguk, aku rasa Lulu dapat menyimpan rahasia ini.

Minji pov end

Author pov

"eomma, Lulu pulang!" pekik yeoja muda itu, berlari kearah eommanya dan mendekap erat sang eomma, sudah tak ada rasa canggung yang berada diantara Lulu, dia sangat senang mendapatkan keluarga yang dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya, "aigo, anak eomma sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahmu eohh?", "emm sangat menyenangkan, kau tau eomma aku mempunyai seorang sahabat baru, namanya Shin Minji, dia sangat baik padaku, ohh iya tadi karena kami terlambat masuk pelajaran Cho seongsingnim akhirnya aku dan Minji dihukum, kami disuruh membersihkan ruang musik, dan aku bertemu dengan jongin oppa dan Sehun sunbae…"

#Flashback

"aigoo…dasar kalian ini, apakah waktu 15 menit tak cukup untuk kalian beristirahat, sekarang kalian keruang musik dan bersihkan tempat itu, tak ada keluhan dan protes, sekarang kerjakan tugas kalian sana" kedua yeoja muda itu pun segera pergi ke ruang osis dengan lesu.

Setibanya disana, merekapun segera membersihkan tempat itu, tak taukah kalian ruangan itu sangatlah kotor, seperti sudah 100 tahun tak digunakan, okey…okey sepertinya itu sangatlah lebay -_-.

"Lulu-ah, aku pergi dulu ya, ingin mengambil alat pel, kau tak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian kan?" Lulu hanya menunjukkan senyumannya, "ya, kau pergilah Minji-ah" jawab Lulu sambil melanjutkan tugas menyapunya. Saat Lulu sedang seriusnya membersihkan ruangan music, tiba-tiba pintupun terbuka dan masuklah dua namja tampan, yang kita ketahui sebagai Jongin dan Sehun.

"Lulu-ah, kau sedang apa disini?", "ahahaha…itu aku dan Minji sedang dihukum, lalu oppa?" Jongin hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil "sama denganmu, ehehehe", "wah, kita senasib ya opp…" perkataan Lulu terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja, yang baru-baru ini dia ketahui (dari Minji) bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada namja tersebut. Semburat merah muda kontras dikulit wajahnya yang putih itu, dia menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja mungil yang semalam berada dipikirannya itu, apakah Sehun juga sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta eoh? Okey ayo kita flashback mode on.

#Flashback 2

"tsk…baiklah, ahjumma pergi dulu ne, owhh iya titip salam pada eomma kalian" nyonya Kim berjalan meninggalkan mereka di halaman belakang, dan tentunya meninggalkan Sehun pada sebelas orang autis ini, sialnya kau Oh Sehun.

"ahh, sudah jam 5 sore ayo kita pulang. Aku takutnya nanti eomma khawatir" ucap Kris pada hyung dan para dongsaengnya. Luhan, Kris, Lay mengendarai mobil sport yang tentunya milik mereka, Chanyeol dan Tao menumpang karena mereka tak membawa motor mereka, sedangkan si bungsu Sehun mengendarai motor hitam besar miliknya.

"Kami pulang!" koar mereka setelah masuk ke rumah, "eomma eodiga?" teriak Sehun, ahahaha…ya si magnae ini adalah anak eomma, Sehun paling manja kalau didekat eommanya aka nyonya Oh. Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya aka nyonya Oh tetapi anggun mendekati mereka, setelah didepan Sehun diapun mengelus surai rambut anak kesayangannya tersebut.

"aigo, namja eomma sudah pulang eoh, dari mana saja kalian, sudah makan?" Tanya nyonya Oh berturut-turut, "kami dari rumah keluarga Oh," jawab Luhan sambil duduk disofa ruang keluarga, dan diikuti yang lainnya, "eomma kami belum makan, aku lapar, apakah hari ini eomma yang masak?" manja magnae pada sang eomma, "benarkah, eung iya eomma memasakan makanan kesukaan kalian, kaja kita makan, tadi appa menyuruh kita makan malam duluan, katanya dia pulang malam" ajak eomma pada keenam namja Oh itu. Tetapi sebelum makan malam, keenam namja itu mengganti seragam mereka-kecuali Luhan, Kris, Lay dan Chanyeol, karena mereka sudah kuliah- dengan baju rumah, ya iyalah masa baju pesta #plak.

"owhh iya, eomma dengar dari Taeyeon, dia mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan, bagaimana apakah dia cantik?" Tanya nyonya kim 'aigo apa-apaan eomma mengingatkanku pada yeoja yang menbrak dan menindihku tadi' rutuk Sehun dalam hatinya, "ne eomma, namanya Lulu, tak hanya cantik dia juga manis, aigo, jeongmal kyepta" timpal Chanyeol semangat. " jeongmal, kalau begitu kapan-kapan eomma akan mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kim." Seru nyonya Oh, "bagus itu, dia anaknya sangat sopan eomma, eomma pasti akan suka padanya" timpal Lay tak kalah semangat. Mereka pun melanjutka acara makan malam mereka dengan suasana hangat yang menyelubungi keluarga mereka.

"aku ke kamar dulu, ingin mandi" pamit Sehun pada keluarganya, dan tak lupa mencium pipi eommanya, dan segera melesat kabur ke kamarnya, sang kelurga hanya menggeleng melihat si bungsu keluarga Oh itu, sangat manja dan jaim jika berada didepan keluarganya, tetapi kalau di luar akan berubah drastis menjadi dingin kaya es batu.

"ahhh segarnya" seorang namja yang kita ketahui sebagai Oh Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di lehernya, rambut basah yang terlihat sangat err…sexy(author pinsan ngebayanginnya). Diapun segera berbaring di ranjangnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"_**ne…a…aku tak…apa-apa, mianhae" **_

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka (emang mati suri ya #plak) diapun segera bangun dan duduk diranjangnya "kenapa…kenapa wajah dan suara yeoja itu tengiang-ngiang dipikiranku?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "tapi benar kata Chanyeol hyung, wajahnya memang cantik dan manis sih, apalagi kalau memerah seperti tomat, ahahaha…jeongmal kiyewo….ehhh ada apa denganku? Aishh dasar aneh" lagi-lagi namja itu mengusap wajahnya tak sampai situ diapun juga meremas surainya.

#Flashback 2 end

Nah sekarang apakah kalian dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan Sehun? Dia jatuh cinta bukan? Ahh molla author juga ngga tau #ditabok readers.

"Lulu-ah kau sudah selesai menyapunya? Ehh an…anyeong sunbae!" tiba tiba Minji datang sambil membawa alat pel, dan terlihat sangat kerepotan, Jongin yang melihat hal tersebul langsung mendekati Minji dan membantu yeoja manis tersebut membawa alat pelnya.

"ahh..go…gomawo Jongin sunbae" ucap Minji gugup dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat hal tersebut, sedangkan Lulu langsung khawatir dan menghampiri Minji, menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya dikening Minji, sedangakan telapak tangan kirinya dikeninganya sendiri, mecoba mengukur suhu Minji dengan dirinya.

"ehh Minji tak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya yeoja itu polos, selalu saja. Pertanyaan Lulu yang lebih kearah penyataan tersebut membuat dua namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "aiss, jangan membuatku tampak bodoh Lulu-ah" ucap minji sambil menekan setiap katanya, tentu saja wajahnya bertambah merah, "eoh aku salah apa?" jangan Tanya, kalian tau bukan yang bertanya siapa?

Akhinya setelah satu setengah jam mereka berkutat pada alat kebersihan, merekapun selesai membersihkan ruang music itu. Lalu mereka pergi ketaman dan duduk dibawah pohon rindang (masa pohon gersang -_-"). Jongin pun datang membawakan minuman kaleng, segera membagikannya dan duduk diatas rerumputan seperti Lulu, Sehun dan Minji.

"ahh…hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita berempat jalan-jalan" hampir saja Jongin dan Minji tersedak minumannya mendengar pernyataan , untung saja baru hampir eoh.

"yak…kau bercanda?" Tanya namja Kim pada sahabat baiknya itu, "ne, memangnya kenapa?" Jongin pun mendakatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun "apa kau tak waras, kau tau bukan kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa pada mereka, yah kecuali aku dan Lulu", sekarang gantian sang namja Oh yang berbisik "tentu saja aku masih waras babo, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada adik angkatmu itu, lalu bukankah kau menyukai Minji, dan kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya Minji juga menyukaimu" Sehun pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga sang sahabat dan menunjukan seringainya, melihat wajah sang sahabat yang seperti tomat yang sudah matang.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun ditujukan pada semuanya, "eung aku mau.." jawab Lulu, membuat Sehun ingin melonjak kegirangan. "aku sepertinya…" kata-kata Minji dipotong oleh Lulu "Minji-ah ayo ikut…ya" rengek Lulu memegang lengan Minji sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya, membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya, sang kawan yang melihat itu tak dapat menolak lagi. Akhirnya mengangguk.

"baiklah, nah Jongin kau diam, kuanggap kau mau ikut…" Sehun yang ingin mendapat protes segera meneruskan perkataanya "…kita berkumpul di taman kota jam 10.00, wahh kebetulan sekali besok hari libur" kata Sehun, sedangkan Minji hanya dapat melongo, pasalnya sang sunbaenya yang satu ini terkenal dingin dan ketus, bisa berkata seperti itu.

#Flashback end

"…nah begitu eomma" Taeyeon sang eomma yang mendengarkan cerita anaknya hampir memekik girang, "yah chagi, kita harus mempersiapkan baju untukmu, nanti eomma akan mendandanimu okey" kata taeyeon menggebu-gebu, sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

#Skip time

Motor merah besar Jongin yang dinaiki oleh Jongin dan Lulu pun berhenti di taman kota, Jongin memarkirkan motornya, sedangkan Lulu melihat sekitarnya siapa tau Sehun dan Minji telah datang, irisnya menatap seorang yang dikenalinya, Minji. Setelah Jongin memarkirkan motornya diapun segera menghampiri yeodongsaengnya itu, "ayo oppa, itu Minji sudah datang" yeoja itu menarik tangan oppanya agar jalan lebih cepat, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu, tetapi raut wajahnya berubah karena melihat penampilan Minji. Saat ini Minji menggunakan **dress** pink pastel, **high heels** bewarna pink cerah, rambutnya diikat setengah dengan aksesoris pita cute berwarna senada dengan **high heels**nya

"yeopo…" ucapnya pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengan oleh Lulu yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, Lulu hanya terkekeh. "Minji-ah…kau sangat cantik" kata Lulu saat sampai ditempat Minji, sedangkan Minji hanya tersenyum. Irisnya menangkap sosok Jongin yang masih saja menatapnya, sosok Jongin yang sangatlah tampan, menurutnya (menurut author juga sich).

Lulu hanya menatap mereka dengan tersenyum, dari kejauhan irisnya menatap Sehun yang mengendarai motornya, penampilannya sangat keren saat menggunakan pakaian apapun-ya kecuali pakaian wanita-(aigo namjachingu author memang sangat tampan dan keren eoh /)

"hai…wah kau sangat manis Lulu-ah" ucap Sehun yang baru saja datang dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Jongin, sambil melirik Lulu dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Lulu berblushing ria sama seperti Minji.

"okey…okey ayo kita berangkat, nah Lulu kau bersamaku saja ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban Lulu, Sehun pun menarik tangan Lulu untuk pergi bersamanya, diikuti oleh Jongin dan Minji yang masih saja merasa canggung.

Skip time

Mereka pun sampai pada tujuan yaitu taman bermain, Sehun dan Lulu langsung ke arena bermain yang mereka minati. Tentu saja meninggalkan Jongin dan Minji yang (masih saja) canggung antar satu dengan yang lain. "eung…Minji-ssi kau ingin bermain atau apalah?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "ehh..ter…terserah sunbae saja" tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun menggenggam tangan Minji dan membawanya ke suatu tempat, dan ternyata adalah salah satu taman yang terdapat di taman bermain itu. Jongin menyuruh Minji untuk duduk disalah satu kursi taman dia pun pergi entah kemana, dan kembali dengan membawa ice cream dikedua tangannya.

"ini…" dia memberikan salah satu ice cream yang berada ditangan kanannya, dan diterima oleh Minji dengan senang hati (ya iyalah kan gratis *plak), minji langsung memakan memakan ice cream tersebut yang membuat sisa ice cream itu terdapat di sekitar mulutnya, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya hanya terkekeh. Minji yang bingung pun menatap Jongin, Jongin pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sisa ice cream itu, membuat Minji kaget dan blushing. Jongin yang melihat reaksi Minji pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minji.

10 cm

8 cm

6 cm

Minji mulai menutup kedua matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang atas aksi yang dibuat Jongin, 'aigo, apakah Jongin sunbae ingin menciumku?' bahkan Minji telah merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Jongin menandakan jarak wajahnya dan Jongin telah sangat dekat…

2 cm

1 cm dan…

Chhuu~ 3

Ternyata tebakan Minji dalam hatinya benar 100%, Minji merasakan benda kenyal dan basah di sekitar bibirnya, yang merupakan bibir Jongin. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan tak ada kesan lebih, 'ohh Tuhan tadi malam aku mimpi apa' batin Minji. Tak sadarkah mereka daritadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka hingga saat ini di belakang semak-semak dekat kursi taman yang mereka duduki. Yah dari tadi Sehun dan Lulu membuntuti Jongin dan Minji, mereka hanya member alas an agar Jongin dan Minji tak curiga, dan semua ini adalah rencana sang evil Sehun

"aigo, kau tak boleh melihat adegan ini" ucap Sehun langsung dengan sigap menutup kedua mata Lulu dengan tangannya, "kenapa? Memangnya salah ya aku melihat Jongin oppa menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minji ? apa itu yang dinamakan ciuman? Kenapa mereka berciuman" Tanya Lulu polos, Sehun bingung ingin menjawab apa, dia takut hal ini akan mencemari otak polos Lulu. "ehh i..itu mereka berciuman karena mereka saling menyukai, Jongin menyukai Minji maka dari itu Jongin mencium Minji," Sehun dapat bernafas lega sekarang, "apakah nanti aku juga dapat mencium orang yang kusukai?" pertanyaan Lulu membuat hati Sehun mencelos, 'siapa yang disukai Lulu, apakah aku terlambat,?' batin Sehun, tanpa disadari tangannya yang menutup kedua mata Lulu, merenggang, kesempatan itu dipakai Lulu, dia pun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, dan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya-yang masih saja berada dalam alamnya-Lulu pun berjinjit mensejajarkan tingginya denag Sehun dan menghapus jarak wajahnya dengan Sehun, dan mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun yang telah kembali kedunia pun kaget dan membelalakkan matanya atas perbuatan Lulu yang mencium bibirnya. Jongin dan Lulu sama-sama melepaskan ciuman mereka pada Minji dan Sehun.

"Jong…Jongin sunbae" Jongin hanya tersenyum, "eung Minji-ah Would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Jongin pada Minji, membuat Minji membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia memeluk Jongin.

"yes I would" jawabnya sambil terisak, Jongin pun membalas pelukan Minji.

"Lulu-ah apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah, "aku hanya mencium Sehun oppa, katanya aku boleh mencium namja yang kusukai" jawab Lulu dengan malu-malu (author : kucing) lagi-lagi Sehun kaget dengan jawaban Lulu, "ka…kau menyukaiku" Lulu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jincha, walaupun kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, eung if now we are dating? " lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang didapat Sehun, Sehun pun memekik senang dan langsung menggendong Lulu ala bridal style dan keluar dari semak-semak yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Jongin-ah Lulu menyukaiku, dan sekarang kami telah berpacaran" teriaknya pada Jongin dan Minji yang bermesra-mesraan, sedangkan Lulu hanya malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun menutupi wajah merahnya. Jongin pun mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Minji hanya terkekeh, ternyata rencana Sehun sangat berjalan dengan lancar, untung ngga kepleset *plak.

THE END

Nah akhirnya selesai juga ff yang gaje, aneh dan ngga bermutu ini, hehehe maaf ya kalau cerita sama judulnya ngga nyambung, nah jangan lupa juga RCL yaaaa(aku bakal seneng banget kalau banyak komen)

Annyeong #bow m(^_^)m


End file.
